Final project
The Writing for New Media course requires every student to create a final project. This project calls for a culmination of new media and writing skills. Brief descriptions of each project can be found below. Project List "The Final project and proposal are designed to allow students to bring together all of the theoretical and skill-based knowledge they have gained throughout the semester in a project that is meaningful and useful. Each student will propose a project—a blog, a vlog, a website, a social media campaign, an ebook, etc.—and then complete the project to the best of their ability. Proposals will be judged for rigor and should require significant time and effort from the student. Because each project will differ, there are no set grading standards. Instead, standards will be negotiated between the student and professor." Found in Summer 2013 Syllabus Even though students will be creating their own final project they first need to submit a final project proposal to their professor. The guidelines are as follows: #What is your proposed final project? (Include number of entries/amount of content and whether or not you want it live online) #What skills/abilities will be needed to complete your final project? #What is your current skill level in comparison to the needed skill? #How will you know when you're finished? What is your definition of success? #How should you be graded? The final question refers to the 250 points assigned to the project. To answer this question, students must propose a grading rubric as well so the professor know exactly what the students are trying to to go for with their project. Each project must also be targeted to a certain kind of audience not just the general public. Students' Final Projects Do you love to travel? Or maybe you want to start traveling but don't know where to start? Come read my travel blog to hear about my experiences and get my recommendations of what to do and see at different travel destinations around the world! -Kenzie McDonald On Twitter? FOLLOW me! Live Healthy, Be Happy - Megan Bowen Come check out my FINAL PROJECT, a blog I started called: "Life as a D1 Athlete" I chose this topic so people can better understand what it is like on a daily basis to be a D1 athlete; also for those who are athletes to remind them they aren't the only one going through tough times. -Kersten Merry If you need a place to go to find some new recipes and tips for cooking, take a a look at my final project called My cooking blog. Learn about what i intend to do with my blog and why i want to do it. -Heather Curtis My FINAL PROJECT wiki will tell you all about my personal blog I am going to create for future employers. -Sierra Schubach My Final Project is about outdoors photography. These photographs include some history of what they represent. Many of them were taken here at home, in Utah. Many others were taken in several places of my recent trip to Mexico. What I am working on - I emphazise "working on" - because it is a work in progress, is the technique I used when taking those pictures. You will be surprised to know that many of those pictures were taken with my 4G android phone. Many others were taken with my DSLR 3Ti. I explain in most of them the settings I used and the tricks I learned from my Photoshop software. I have posted a couple of links to some professional photography sites, where you can see some professional advice of technique that I talk about. It will be ready before the due date, but you can check out what I have done as of now. Here is My Outdoors Photography Link. Joe Boulder. My final project is about the analysis of 2013 Korea drama, The queen of office. I think it would be a good chance for you guys to watch reality in Korea workplace and social satire in comical ways. I would introduce Korea through the dramas following some steps. Here is MY FINAL PROJECT WIKI Hyiin Ryu I am developing a love and seeing what fun and break this style of communication has shown me. Beside that when you love doing thing why should you quit. I struggle with defining success in my own terms. But I will say it's about embracing your strengths, learning from your weaknesses, and celebrating the knowledge and skills new and old you learn. So take a sneak peak at my blog by using this hyperlinkCatfishing in Utah Let me know what you all think!! Also my wiki page for this weeks assignment is located atthis week's assignment. As I'm a Korean, I want to introduce some traditional Korean food through the Blog as a http://writingfornewmedia.wikia.com/wiki/My_Final_Project final prject . The South Korea was once a primarily agricultural nation therefore, many Korean food are based on vegetables. The major part of the Korean meal is boiled rice with side dishes. Now, Korean use lots of ingredients not only vegets but also mean, fish with unique seasoing. -Lee, Jenam For my final project I have created a blog about photography. It is called create-the-moment. I want to have a place that combines all the tips and trick to easy at home photography with all of he current trends of the professionals. I want it not only to be a tutorial but also a place to go to view examples and fun art. I want it to have something for every stage of photography and I want it to grow over time. I want it to be something that can grow with me and my skills as well as help others. -Mackenzie Kunz Ever wanted to know how to rank high on Google? I know I wondered that a lot. That's why I decided to focus on SEO for my final project. I built a page that sells neckties in Brazil called Comprar Gravata using Wordpress. I did a lot of research on SEO and followed what I learned while filling in content for the site. I'm already ranking on the first page of www.google.com.br which is pretty cool. -Dan Jenson For the final project, I would like to introduce FC Seoul, one of South Korean soccer clubs. I believe that FC Seoul has several interesting aspects and would be a good tourist attraction as well. So in this final paper, I will analyze and introduce FC Seoul on this blog. In order to make a good blog, I will use techniques from our class and lecture. -Sukhee Han Evelyn Call Final Project For my final project, I decided to create an online professional resume. I posted my actual resume online and created pages for work I am doing currently and previously in other jobs. This way if someone googles my name, examples of work I have done and my resume will come up. I am working on getting google ranking with other keywords related to my field in order to be easily found on the web if someone is looking for professionals in those job descriptions. ' My final project will consist of a blog that chronicles a number of little league baseball games that I umpired this year. I will talk about my learning experiences as an umpire, the interactions I had with coaches, players and fans, and the overall experience of each and every game. I will cover the good, the bad and the ugly parts of little league baseball and give my subtle opinions about the things I witnessed in each and every game. I will point out highlights as well as low points in my own decisions as a game official and how they impacted the fairness of the games. I will also give credit to some fantastic coaches and fans who gave me reasons to keep showing up and umpiring all season long. Jon Bass' Blog If you are interested in local science news coverage check out my final project Flyover Science. -Samantha Adams I am creating a blog magazine that is targeted towards single career women in their 20s. It is like a blog but I'm trying to make it to have posts for each month separately like a magazine. The purpose is to give useful information for beauty and health that I collected from other posts on the internet, so it may include links to the other posts I use as reference. Also, I am personally learning from whatever I collect for that month. I'm still looking for a name for the magazine but so far I'm just going with Petite Magazine. -Surfi Gunarso My final project is for those with little to no computer skills. I'm going to make a blog of computer instructions for people to use. My parents call a lot with questions and are always frustrated. This blog is going to really benefit them and hopefully more. - Elise Barrus The Farfalla Life I'm a new mom to a wonderful little boy. Being a mom can be challenging and stressful. I'm always seeking tips and tricks to keeping my little guy healthy and happy. As well as learning more about the latest products whether it be for my baby or me. I love being a mom and have learned so much along the way. I wanted to create a resource for other moms out there looking for the same things I was. - Megan Wright http://comicgeeksassemble.blogspot.com/%7CComic Geeks Assemble I am a huge comic book geek and with all the hype and popularity that superheroes are getting because of the big screen I couldn't be happier. However I do not like when people think that they know everything about a certain hero because of what happened in the movies. That would be like me saying I know everything I need to know about a certain athlete because I saw a movie that was "based on a true story" or better yet know everything about a certain sports team because I saw them play once. The purpose of my blog is to talk about the superhero movies and then go into detail about the comic and what things were changed and where Hollywood tipped their hats so to speak to us geeks by putting in something only we would catch. -Randall Braford. My Final Project will be the right place for anyone who's intersted in bodybuilding or have some Fitness Goals. I will take everyone though my journey that i started on the 1st of March 2011 until this day. Bodybuilding changed my life in an amazing way. It didn't just change the way of how do i look like but also it made my life healthier because of the type of food that i'm eating, The training and the workouts. you can find my Blog here http://mysfitnessjourney.blogspot.com . - Mohammad Alshatti Moe alshatti (talk) 05:31, July 29, 2013 (UTC) My Final Project is the place for future employers to learn more about me and check out the skills I've aquired. - Anna Chuprova My Final Project will be a personal website exhibiting art, photography, writing, and videos I have created. This will be a site for both future employers as well as potential travel partners to peruse and get a sense of who I am and what I do. -Heidi Gilbert There are hundreds of cooking blogs on the internet, but few dedicated to those with dietary restrictions. Check out my final project where I blog about my successes and failures of cooking with Celiac Disease. -Jamie Moore Getting the job you want isn't just about having a special skill set-it's about who knows you have them. I have received multiple jobs just by knowing someone. In order to expand my network, I am producing a personal website highlighting my work for several marketing teams. - Megan Walker I decided to use my final project as a chance to learn how to make my own eBook. I want to be able to publish my own writing and learning this skill will allow me to cut out a middle man and create my own books. My final project will be a series of creative non-fiction letters made into an eBook and my hope is that it will be ready to put up for sale at the end of the sememster. -Erica Beatty My final project is going to be about all the awesome adventures and hidden gems that are in Utah. Check it out! Adam's Utah Adventure Final Project -Adam Malmborg My Final Project I chose to keep a blog about my personal life. Inside my blog I have added content about being a college student living away from your family, being a Pitbull dog owner, a cheer coach, a full time student, full time worker and other crazy things that fall in my life. I haven't ever kept a blog or a journal so this is all new to me and is a learning process as I go along this month of hard work. I hope to gain followers and readers who can relate to my life and enjoy my writing pieces. -Brooke Peters My Final Project will be a personal website. Mark's Final ProjectMark's Final Project '> Pixel Blasted is a blog focusing on web development resources, where I post useful tools I find scattered online. -Jeremy Mouton 140 Characters or Less For my Talkington Final project final project I am designing a digital resume for myself. As a professional skier I though that this would be a great way to promote myself. The website will offer fans and viewers everything they need to know about me. -Dale Talkington For my Final Project I chose to tweet 3 times per day about fashion. I chose Twitter because I'm used to writing long papers for school and extremely detailed reports for work but I haven't ever had to be brief with my writing. I hope to gain the skill of being concise. Dining out can be a new and exciting experience when you try places that are outside of your usual hangouts. My final project will be a food critique blog about local eateries that I found through buying a Groupon or an Amazon Local discount. The critique will cover both the food and the quality of the discounts. - Deana Lundin Max Horehled's Final Project has information about a travelog I am creating to help others with their dreams of traveling. For my final project I decided to puruse a dream that I have been having for a long time, which is creating a fashion blog. After working in women's retail for the past 7 years I found that I had a passion for women's fashion and putting outfits together. This class is giving me the opportunity and motivation to start my blog Uber Chic and Broke. I hope it is enjoyable and fun to look at for all fashion lovers! How many of you love sports but from a lighthearted, fun, entertainment perspective instead of the intense live or die competition? I know I do! Now I admit, I am a big statistics girl and I do often get really into the games but I like to have fun with it. I am a fan who sometimes roots for the team with the best uniform, the team with the hottest quarterback, the team with a great storyline, or just the guy who is the underdog! That's what I want my Final Project to be about. Something fun that reports on the latest games and sports headlines but also features the fun things, like best touchdown dance! Lets lighten the competition a little. Let's have some fun with our favorite players and teams. I want to take away from the day to day intensity that sports sometimes involves. -Angela Mabey Does your life feel chaotic? Does everything feel like it is out of place? Even if your world is not out of control, this blog can be for you too. My final project will help organize your life, not just your stuff. Life can be crazy without a plan, it can feel chaotic. Once you have things organized your life will run smoothly. Go check it out! Everyone thinks running a marathon is just crazy. But I am here to tell you that you, yes, YOU can run one! This marathon blog will show you the ins and outs of what it takes to be a marathoner. It will guide you, motivate you, struggle with you and celebrate the accomplishment with you. Here you will find the home page of my marathon blog! Interested in the world of science? Want to read more about the exciting new discoveries and reasearch taking place today? Then check out my blog! My final project aims to create a blog that discusses and informs any interested readers about the recent discovies or research taking place in the world. I hope to create a blog that will communicate my excitement for this exciting field and will help you learn about things you didn't already know. Read more about my final project here: New Science Times, and visit the blog here .~Parker Howe Category:Possible FInal Project Topics